This Mysterious Kid
by Zaito Shion
Summary: A backstory for my OC Zaito. When a young man is murdered, his best friend feels terrible pain. However, a new friend quickly fills the spot... Too quickly. Who is this mysterious Zaito, and where did he come from? What does he want? Rated T because paranoia.
1. A Loss

_Gunshots… Wh… What's happening?!_ More gunshots. I leaned against the cold stone wall, shaking. _Sh-should I go through that door…?_ Shaking even harder, I reached towards the door and pushed it open. When I saw what was there, I covered my mouth with both hands to suppress a scream and fell to the floor. K-Kyle … Was lying there, in a pool of his own blood, dead… But why?!

"Hm, now what do we have here?" I turned around to see a man with cyan hair and red eyes, blood on him in various places. "A witness? Well, we'll just have to…" He pointed a gun to my head as I gasped, "Get rid of you."

I woke up with a start, sweat running down my face. _ It was all a dream… No one's dead… _I looked at the clock, and realized I was going to be late for school. Quickly dressing myself, I then ran out the door and began walking to the train I take to school. _I'll barely make it on time… _I thought as I bumped into a man.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" I looked up and saw that he was part of a huge crowd, all around the train. "Huh? What's going on?"

"What? You didn't hear? Some poor kid was shot and killed on the nine o' clock yesterday night. It's terrible." He responded. Suddenly, fear filled my mind. Kyle and I were the only 'kids' on the nine o' clock train yesterday… I gasped and pushed my way to the front, only to have my fears confirmed—the murdered kid was my best friend, Kyle.

A police woman tapped my shoulder, asking if I knew who he was, as we were wearing the same uniform.

"Yes… I know who he is…"

"Ah! Perfect! This will help the investigation! Who is he?"

"His name is Kyle… Kyle Kuro. He was my best friend…" I replied, finally breaking down in tears. She patted my back and said she was sorry that I lost him, and said that I should go home and relax. I nodded and thanked her, then walked home, still in shock.

Once home, my mother asked, "Seiji? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"You're not that far off, Mom." I responded.

"What are you saying, Seiji?!"

"Mom…" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes, "Kyle was murdered last night. I saw him, lying there, dead." I finally broke down, hugging her and sobbing.

"Kyle…? Oh, honey, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm going to go sleep in my room…" I muttered, stumbling to my room.

When I woke up, it was already dark out. I heard my mother quietly snoring from her room. I flipped on the light, and went outside to get some fresh air. I saw a newspaper on the ground and picked it up. I stared at the headline, scared again.

"BOY MURDERED, BODY GOES MISSING DURING INVESTIGATION"

This can't be… Now Kyle won't even have a proper funeral… I knew of someone who I could talk to when I was stressed this much—Tamaki Okumura, a scientist who many considered 'mad' but he was a good listener with great advice. I walked over to his house to talk to him.

I knocked on the door, and Mr. Okumura—he asked me to call him that—answered.

"Mr. Okumura…" I began, but he hugged me.

"I heard about Kyle's death. I'm sorry." He sniffled, obviously mourning as well. "So… Would you like to come in for tea?" Accepting the offer, I followed him inside.  
"Mas-Dad." I heard a voice from the kitchen say. "The tea is ready."

"Ah, good, Zaito. Come over, I want you to meet a friend of mine; he's about your age." A young man with cyan hair and eyes to match ran in, carrying the tea. I gasped quietly—Except for his eyes, he looked just like the murderer in my dream.

"Hi, I'm Zaito! It's nice to meet you!" He said cheerily, the same way Kyle used to do. "I'm going to be going to your school starting next week! I'm in your grade, but I'm a year younger than you."

"I'm Seiji… Nice to meet you, too…" I quietly responded, holding back fearful tears. Was he planning to kill me? Was he really Mr. Okumura's son? All these questions rushed through my head. Suddenly, everything faded to black.

"Neeeeeh? Seiji-san? Are you alright?" These words suddenly pierced my ear. My eyes shot open, catching sight of Zaito standing over me.

"What happened…?" I mumbled as I sat up.

"You passed out. Dad has to go to work, so I carried you to my bed and took care of you.

"What time is it? How long was I asleep?!" I quickly bark.

"Whoa, calm it, Seiji-san," Zaito replied. "You're all sweaty, is it too hot in here?" He stood up and turned on a fan. I noticed that he was rather sweaty, too, yet he still wore his thick green beanie hat, which was odd.

"Aren't you hot, Zaito? I mean, with that beanie and all?" I asked.

"Wh-what? Oh, no, it's nothing, I just… Um… Like this beanie…? I guess?" He responded suspiciously. He put his hands on the sides, pulling it down to keep it on tightly. "A-anyway, it's about three at night, and you've been asleep for two days… You scared me there…" He laughed nervously. I finally noticed the obvious signs of his lack of sleep—bags under his eyes, shaky hands…

"Zaito, when did you last sleep?" I ask sternly.

"Um… Three days ago." He smiled weakly.

"Alright," I said after a short pause, "I think it's your bedtime." I climbed out of his bed so he could get in.

"No, it's alright; I'll sleep on the floor…" Zaito yawned.

"It's your bed; I shouldn't have imposed by sleeping in it for two days. It's your turn to sleep." I stated, and then quietly yawned. After we argued for a few minutes, Zaito finally got an idea:

"Why don't we just both share the bed? Then we'll both get to sleep comfortably."

"E-eh?! That's a little… Um… Not right, isn't it?!" I yelled, a deep red blush covering my face.

"It's fine; we're just sharing a bed. My old friends and I used to do it all the time!" He smiled cutely as I blushed more. _D-damnit… Am I developing… A crush on him?! _I blushed even darker at the thought. I snapped out of my worry as I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Seiji, are you feeling alright? Your face got all red!"

"Y-yea, I'm f-fine… I was just overthinking something…" Zaito had a look of slight confusion on his face, and he then climbed into his bed. He patted the spot next to him, obviously motioning for me to climb in, so I sighed and did as he wanted me to.

I soon woke up to a terribly gruesome sound. Zaito screaming. I sat up and looked over to see a man stabbing Zaito in the stomach.

Zaito looked towards me, with a pained look on his face, and whispered, "Seiji… Run…" I gasped in horror as Zaito's attacker looked over to me. Suddenly, as Zaito fell limp, the attacker just… Ran…

I looked over at Zaito. The only problem was… Where was he?! He had disappeared! All of a sudden, I heard a familiar whisper in my ear and a warm yet wet feeling against my back.

"Seiji… Don't say a word and I promise you won't get hurt. We have to leave. These people are out to kill me for reasons you don't know yet, so just follow me!" I turned towards him and grabbed his hand as he began to lead me out of an exit I never knew of.

After we ran for about an hour, I finally collapsed. Zaito turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"I think we should stop for tonight, Seiji. Are you alright?" Zaito panted as he pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, drink this. You look tired. I'll start a fire, and then we can try to find branches so we can make a lean-to." I listened to him and drank the water.

"Seiji…" I heard him quietly whisper, "I wish this never happened… You'd never have to find out… But… I know you're wondering why I'm not dead. That knife went right through me. The thing is… You only die once, right?"  
"Yeah, but what're you getting at?" I yawned.

"I've already died. I'm living again. My father… Isn't my father. He's… how should I say… My master. My full name is Zaito Shion. I am part of the Shion family, the main brother being Kaito Shion. I am not human, technically." He pointed towards his head. "Bang. One shot to my head and I was dead. But then Master stole my body and planted this chip into my brain to act as it. He used a chemical on me that made me… Well… alive again. Now, this chip and my body are basically immortal." I shut my eyes and tried to wake myself up. None of this was even possible...! My eyes snapped open at a sudden flash. It wasn't just any flash, though… It was a camera flash!

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go see who just took that picture." Zaito said as he pulled out a gun and ran to the direction where the alleged photographer was.


	2. A Sudden Danger

I just sat there in shock for what felt like the longest minute of my life. I just waited until I heard two young ladies shriek. I turned my head to see Zaito holding the two girls by the collars of their shirts.

"Seiji, do you know these girls?" Zaito asked, a blank expression on his face.

"Ah, yes. They're in our grade... And they've been known to take pictures of people and write scandalous stories based on those pictures..." I replied, noticing Zaito's face getting angry looking.

"Of course. Oooooof course. First one thing, then another, then another." Zaito said vaguely. He plopped himself down on the ground, sighing. Both of us looked up when one of the girls shreiked,

"M-Megumi, it that BLOOD on your shirt?! Are you hurt?! Did this psycho hurt you?!" The other girl touched her shirt and shreiked as she looked at her hand.

"That was probably me." Zaito said blankly, tending to the fire.

"Yea, it was you! You hurt her!" The girl screamed again.

"No, I mean it's probably my blood. I was stabbed, like, an hour ago." The girls gasped in fear.

"STABBED?! What the hell are you talking about?! You're... Like... fifteen! Who would stab you?! And if you were stabbed, why are you not in pain?! Like we'd fall for that!" Zaito stared at them very blankly, then went to lift up his shirt. For about the tenth time that night, the girls screamed.

"See? It's a stab wound," Zaito looked down at his stomach. "...Huh. That knife went right through me like tender meat."

"...Zaito, what's that fuzzy thing under your shirt?" As soon as I said that, Zaito quickly pushed his shirt down.

"What fuzzy thing? I don't see any fuzzy thing! Ahahahahaha! You're so silly, Seiji!" Zaito said in a suspicious manner. He began rubbing the back of his head, which resulted in him accidentally knocking his hat off. He just sat there in shock as we stared.

"...FUCK." Zaito said with the same suspicious look on his face. He pulled out his gun. "Yep, well, I don't wanna live anymore, seeya."

"Zaito... Zaito, stop! Bad Zaito! Bad! No suicide!" I yelled. The girls were snickering as I wrestled Zaito for his gun, followed by them bursting into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, he has cat ears! Like a little shotacon! Hey, where's your seme, little kitty boy?" They laughed. I felt my blood run cold when Zaito stopped moving.

"Zaito? What's wrong?!" I yelled, looking at him. He had a look in his eyes like he had lost everything happy in life in a quick moment. I noticed his cat ears were twitching.

"..."

"Zaito?"

"Run."

"Huh? Wha..."

"Now."

"Zaito...?"

"He's coming back. With reinforcements."

"Zaito, are you sure?" I asked as we got up. He turned to me with this horrified look in his eyes.

"Seiji, this is bad. Reaaaaaaal bad. Take those girls and run home."

"F-fine, but what about you...?" I stuttered.

"Forget me. Don't ever speak to me again. I'm dangerous, Seiji." I felt tears forming. I lost one friend to murder, meet a new one, and lose him. It was too hard. I grabbed the girls by their wrists.

"Hey, where are we going?!" One of the girls asked.  
"Yea, and what's going on?!" The other chimed in.

"We're going to my house. And truthfully... I don't have a clue about what's going on."


End file.
